SaintSinner
by NickiForDraco
Summary: Harry is sick of Draco always turning up late to their nightly meetings, but when he finally says something about it and he and Draco get into an arguement it doesn't end the way Harry is expecting. WARNING: Slash/SomeLanguage. Don't like don't read!


A/N: This is written for the 180 titles challenge for Pride-Of-slytherin2

**I chose:** If I told you this was killing me, would you stop?, Everything they said about you, they were wrong, I'll never tell, Anger, Your eyes can be your enemy, Cupid lied, Leave the memories alone, Saint/sinner, Show me what I'm looking for,New wounds to old habits.

**Saint/Sinner**

The brunette stood quietly, hidden underneath his invisibility cloak. He waited and waited for the blonde boy to turn up, to arrive… Just like he said he would. But the longer the brunette was waiting, the more his thoughts would consume him. He wasn't going to show…

'Potter?' He heard a voice say softly.

'Here…' Harry replied barely more than a whisper before removing his cloak and stepping toward the blonde. 'You're late… Again.'

'I'm sorry, I never knew I had a specific schedule to stick to.' Draco Malfoy scoffed.

'We planned to meet here at ten Malfoy, it's now eleven thirty.' Harry said gloomily as he slumped onto the old couch.

The two boys had been meeting for a while now. But Harry was getting fed up with it, every time… Every bloody time the blonde would arrive later than planned and then scoff about it and say it wasn't his fault and that he needed to get rid of his 'friends' before he could leave so they wouldn't get suspicious.

'Well it isn't my fault-'

'Let me guess, you had to get rid of Crabbe and Goyle and Parkinson?' Harry said in a knowingly mocking tone.

'Well… yes.' Malfoy said as he sat next to the brunette. 'I apologise for my tardiness but I cannot help if my friends are nosey.'

'My friends know that we're meeting now Draco, it's been months. Why can't you just tell them you have business to attend to or some other stupid reason! The least you could do is be on time…' Harry could feel his composure about to crack. The Slytherin had no idea how much control he had over the Gryffindor. How much Harry secretly loved him. How much he could hurt him with just a few simple words.

'Yes well… Then they would ask what sort of business I am constantly attending to and I don't think they would be too happy if I said that my business was Harry Potter now would they?' He said with a smirk.

'If…' Harry cut himself off before he said anything further.

'If _what_ Potter?'

'Nothing… Never mind.' Harry said a little too quickly.

'Why do you always do that?' Malfoy's voice had grown soft, and no matter how much Harry tried to brush it off, he couldn't help but think that the Slytherin cared for him… even just a little.

'Do what?' Harry snapped, feeling the **anger** starting to rise inside him.

'Go to say something and then not? You always do it and quite frankly it bugs me a little because I would like to know what you want to say but are too chicken to do it. What ever happen to that Gryffindor courage you're so famously known for?' Malfoy nudged Harry playfully.

'It vanishes when I'm around you,' Harry said so quietly Malfoy leant in to hear him.

When Malfoy's face was so close to Harry's he couldn't help but breathe in the scent of him and stare into his stormy eyes. Harry had to stop himself from reaching up and touching the blonde's face.

'Sorry?' Malfoy said, obviously not hearing him.

'I said, I just get upset when you turn up late.' Harry tried covering his blood stained track he seemed to always leave behind himself.

'Why upset?'

'Because I always get upset when friends run late and they know they can prevent it.'

'Oh, you're still going on about that?' Malfoy leant back into his normal position, his breath leaving a cold spot on Harry's cheek.

'**If I told you this was killing me, would you stop?**' Harry suddenly blurted out.

'What's killing you?' Malfoy said instantly confused.

'This! This is killing me!' Harry raised his voice and motioned between the two of them.

'Meeting me is killing you?' Now thoroughly confused Draco gave Harry a strange look.

'NO! Being around you when you act so arrogant and nonchalant is what is killing me Draco!' Harry cracked, his mask fell hard and shattered and a tear found its way down his cheek.

'Well how else am I supposed to act Potter?' Malfoy snapped back.

'Just forget it okay, forget I said anything.' Harry hissed and turned his face away from Malfoy, hastily wiping the tears from his face.

'Why are you so touchy today? Why are you crying? What the hell is going on!' Malfoy yelled, completely out of the loop if Harry's random outburst.

'I said forget it.'

'No! I'm not going to forget anything until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you!'

Harry just sat facing away from Draco not moving, he was not, NOT about to show him any emotion. Malfoy was the last person Harry wanted to know about these stupid feelings. He could hear Malfoy shifting and then he felt two soft arms wrap around his waist and a thin chin rest on his shoulder. Harry's breath hitched and he completely forgot about ignoring the blonde.

'Tell me what's wrong. I'll listen, I promise.' Malfoy said, his voice so soft so… pure that Harry had to glance sideways to see if it was actually Malfoy there. Harry knew Malfoy had seen him glance in his direction because Malfoy's arms tightened around Harry's waist and he felt warm breath puff against his neck as Malfoy tilted his head to rest his cheek on Harry's shoulder.

'**I'll never tell.**' Harry whispered.

'I want to know… Harry.' At this Harry gasped. Never had Malfoy called him by his birth name. Even when Harry had started to call Malfoy by his first name he never returned the affection. He was always 'Potter' never 'Harry'.

'You… Just…'

'Oh hush.' Malfoy laughed softly.

'I don't want to tell you… I'm scared.' Harry then said as he placed his hand atop one of Malfoy's pale smooth ones that were still wrapped securely around his waist.

'Of what?'

'This…' Harry then turned to look at Draco, which cause his arms to fall from his waist. Their eyes connected, green clashed with grey, earth with sky, scared with brave.

'**Your eyes can be your enemy.**' Draco suddenly whispered.

'What does that even mean?' Harry managed to say softly.

'It means you wear your heart on your sleeve… That your face is like an open book… That I already know what you're going to say without you breathing a word.' Malfoy looked away, breaking their gaze.

'That easy to read am I?' Draco just nodded. 'In that case… What was I going to say?' Harry smirked at the blonde, feeling more confident now that Malfoy knew… Well, sort of knew.

'I'm going to take a wild guess; you were going to say something along the lines of: **Everything they said about you, they were wrong**! You're actually amazing and I know that you are the sinner and I am the saint and it shouldn't be this way, but gravity seems to pull us together like some unknown force…' Draco's voice then turned from mocking to a softer tone, somehow more serious and Harry knew that he was no longer guessing anything at all. '…Something like a new kind of magic… Beyond the powers we possess. You were going to say that over the past few months something inside me changed and now it's too hard to deny. You were going to say that somewhere along this strange winding road we seem to be going down… I fell for you.' Draco finished, his eyes locking with Harry's again and this time neither boy looked away.

'That is _exactly _what I was going to say…' Harry whispered and before he registered what was happening the two boys were leaning towards each other and then their lips connected. It was a soft, exploring kiss and Harry's heart was surely about to break through his chest at any moment. Just as Harry's hand found its way into Draco's soft hair the blonde pulled away suddenly.

'I have to go!' Draco said suddenly and leapt up, grabbed his cloak he had placed neatly on the table and ran out of the abandoned classroom they had been meeting in.

Harry sat there in shock, not knowing what to do. His mind was going a million miles an hour trying to figure out what had just happened. When everything clicked together in his mind Harry suddenly stood up and ran out of the room towards the Gryffindor tower. He barged through the portrait of the fat lady with tears streaming down his face.

'Harry!' Hermione yelled as he bolted up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, Harry stopped in his tracks not knowing exactly why but he turned and ran straight back down the stairs and into Hermione's arms.

'Whoa… What's happened?' She said as she fell hard onto the armchair with a crying Harry in her lap.

'Draco…' Harry sobbed as he clung to her robes.

'Shhh… It's alright. It's all going to be okay, just tell me what has happened.' She soothed as Harry felt her soft hands rubbing his back. After a moment Harry composed himself and looked up into her brown worried eyes.

'I told him.' Is all he said and Hermione seemed to know exactly what he meant.

'Oh Harry… It's alright. What did he say?' She said softly still rubbing his back.

'He… kissed me then ran! He ran Hermione! He just left me there and disappeared!'

Harry could tell Hermione had no clue what to say so he just pressed his face into her robes and cried. By the time he had calmed down Hermione looked as though she was about to fall asleep and Harry suddenly felt guilty.

'Sorry Hermione,' He whispered.

'It's okay.' She said sleepily.

The next day was Saturday and Harry was determined to find Draco. As soon as he finished his breakfast he went straight to the owlery and started to write a letter to Draco.

_Draco,_

_I don't understand what happened last night. I need to see you, I want an explanation. I know that what you said to me, it was real, raw and true. No matter what you think, __**cupid lied**__, I was never meant to be with Ginny or Cho or anyone else. I'm meant to be with you and we both know it. Thanks to last night there are __**new wounds to old habits**__ freshly opened. I'm not trying to guilt trip you so wipe that scoffing look from your face! I know what you are thinking, 'we can never be together, and we have a history of hatred' or some crap along those lines but Draco, __**leave those memories alone**__. We can start new. Meet me after lunch in the classroom. I'll be waiting._

_Harry._

Harry gave the letter to a random owl that wasn't Hedwig and watched as it flew into the distance and around a tower and out of sight.

Harry stood nervously in the classroom. He had seen Draco at lunch sitting with his friends. Harry was positive he had received the letter because on more than one occasion he seen Malfoy reach down and put a hand on his pocket which clearly had parchment in it. Pacing back and forth the brunette started to worry that he wasn't going to show and just before Harry got sick of waiting and was ready to storm out of the classroom someone entered it.

'I came.' Was the first thing Draco said.

'Obviously,' Harry replied softly. 'What happened yesterday Draco…?'

'I… I can't be sure.' The blonde replied honestly.

'Look, I know what you said to me was meant as a joke, and I know that-'

'Shut up!' Draco cut Harry off and stormed towards him. Thinking the blonde was going to hit him Harry backed into the wall urgently but when Draco finally reached him he grabbed Harry's wrists, pinned them above his head and kissed him roughly.

'I fucking love you Harry Potter and I am so sorry for being such a git!' Draco said loudly and Harry noticed tears starting to well in the stormy eyes he loved so much.

'Don't cry… It's okay.' Harry said as Draco let go off his arms so Harry could comfort him. 'It's okay, honestly.' Harry didn't care that he had cried away ninety percent of his night. He didn't care that Draco had been the one he cried about. Because now Draco was here, admitting he loved him back and although it was a scary thought, but he knew that this one time, Draco wasn't being a trouble maker because the honesty in his eyes could be read by a blind man.

'I love you too Draco, I love you too.' Harry whispered as the blonde broke down in his arms.

'**Show me what I'm looking for** Harry, because I have no idea…' Draco whispered against Harry's neck.

'I'll be here with you, guiding you. I promise.' Harry whispered back. 'I'll help you find whatever that thing is…' Harry looked down at the blonde who was leaning against him.

'Never leave.' Was all Draco said before he looked up and placed a soft kiss against Harry's lips.

'I won't, never.'

The two boys stood in silence for a long while just kissing softly and gazing into each other's eyes. Harry knew what Draco had said the day before was true, that he was a saint and Draco a sinner, but it didn't matter because Harry would save him. He was going to help the Slytherin and show him the light when things seem dark because that's what a saint does. Looking down, he noticed Draco seemed to be content against his chest and the brunette knew that he was lost and had absolutely no clue what he was looking for but then again, neither did he, but whatever it was… It seemed he had found it in this git of a sinner he loved so much.

'Your eyes really are your enemy Harry…' Draco laughed and Harry just shook his head and smiled.

**A/N:** Hey guys! The bolded bits are the prompts that I used, so you all know where I used them! I know the ending seems pretty rushed but that's because it's 4am and I want to go to bed and can't leave this unfinished or I will severely regret it in the morning! D: Anywayyyyyy! Leave a review and tell me what you think of it! :) THANKIES AND LOVE TO YOU ALL! :D


End file.
